Sonny with A Chance Kareoke
by Badger 2700
Summary: This is the first ever Kareoke Night at Condor Studios. Your favorite charecters sing their hearts out. This takes place before Channy. May include some light Chawni and Chara. I DO NOT OWN SWAC. PLEASE REVIEW


Sonny with a Chance Karaoke

"Hello, friends and families. I'm Marshall Pike and welcome to the first ever Condor Studios Karaoke night. Our first contestant is Sonny Monroe." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift." said Sonny.

Sonny: We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes.

"Thank you Sonny, that was very romantic. Up next is Tawni Hart." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. I'll be singing Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale."

Tawni: It's out with the old and in with the new

Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue

A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa

Endless days in my chaise

The whole world according to moi

Excuse me?

Thank you

Iced tea imported from England

Lifeguards imported from Spain

Towels imported from Turkey

And turkey imported from Maine

We're gonna relax and renew

You go do

I want fabulous, that is my simple request

All things fabulous, bigger and better and best

I need some inspiring to help me get along

I need a little fabulous, is that is so wrong?

" Thank you Tawni, that song totally relates to you. Up next is Nico Harris." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Forget You by Cee Lo Green."

Nico: I see you drive around town with the girl I like

And I'm like forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Ha, now ain't that some shh

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a forget you

Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari

But that don't mean I can't get you there

I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more an Atari

But the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

Well, I've got some news for you

Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend

I see you drive around town with the girl I like

And I'm like forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Now ain't that some shh

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a forget you

" Thank you Nico, that was amazing. Up next is Grady Mitchell." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Stand Out by Mitchel Musso."

Grady: Open up your eyes, take a look at me

Get the picture fixed in your memory

I've been driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart

And I won't stop until I stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing

Living all their lives, waiting in the wings

It ain't a question of it, just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line

Once you're watching every move that I make

You gotta believe that I got what it takes

To stand out above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

Til mine is the only face you'll see

Gonna stand out til you notice me

"Thank you Grady, that was spectacular. Up next is Chad Dylan Cooper." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. I'll be singing How Do We Do This by Sterling Knight."

Chad: I'm good to be on my own

Keeping my heart shut down

If I don't go there, I won't get hurt

But the pretty girl said

If you never ever gonna get hurt again

Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend

And I like the way she talks

And I la, la, la, la

Like the way she spins my world around

And my ha, ha, ha, ha

Heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this what to take?

And isn't gonna break me down

I found nothin' can come from nothin'

So you better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

" Thanks Chad, that was awesome. Up next we have Zora Lancaster." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. I'll be singing Hero In Me by Emily Osment."

Zora: You know I used to hear a voice that said

Trouble's coming, better stay in bed

I was shocked, no, I couldn't believe

My world rocked, it was news to me

When I looked in the mirror today

I looked back and I heard me say

I got to own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it

Got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be

Someone to rely on, looks good on TV

Save the day, part of a routine

Out of my way, this is a job for me

" Thank you Zora, that was very inspirational. Up next we have Chloe from Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. "Thanks. I'll be singing Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou."

Chloe: Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the guards?

Where's the street-wiise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light

He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

"Thanks Chloe, That was impressive. Up next we have Devon from Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. "Thanks, I'll be singing Live Life Loud be Hawk Nelson."

Devon: Someone throw your hands up

If you wanna take a chance then

You gotta sing a little louder

Let's wake this crowd up

I got a hankering for something special

Tonight's the night it becomes official

Don't stop the rock, hold both your hands up

I'm sitting down til I'm older

And I'm not shuttin up til it's over

Raise your hands and shout if you're with me

Once we start, it won't make a difference

If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up

If you wanna scream and shout, let me hear you

Takin all the fakes out if you're with me

Everybody work it, just keep living

"Thanks Devon, that was very expressive. Up next we haave Penelope from Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. " Thanks, I'll be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Chad this one's for you."

Penelope: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

"Thanks Penelope, that was very good. Up next we have Trevor from Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. " Thanks Marshall. I'll be singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz,"

Trevor: I-I-I-I-I-I

I came to dance, dance, dance,dance

I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

Cause it's goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying ayo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying ayo

Baby, let's go

Cause we gon rock this club

We gon go all night

We gon light it up

Like it's dynamite

Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon light it up

Like it's dynamite

"Thanks Trevor, that was great. Up next we have Nico and Grady." said Marshall.

" Thanks again Marshall. We'll be singing Boys Are Back by Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu."

Grady: Take it back to the Place where you know it all began

Nico: We can be anything we wanna be

Nico and Grady: You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

Nico: Together makin history

Nico and Grady: Its time to show how

Grady: To be a superhero

Nico and Grady: Just like a showdown

Nico: Will Smith n Bobby De Niro

Nico and Grady: Were the best, there's no doubt

Grady: Turn it like we used to do

Nico and Grady: This is our town

Nico and Grady: And were telling you all

The boys are back! Hey!

The boys are back!

The boys are back, gonna do it again! gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back! Hey! The boys are back!

Climbin up the walls, anytime we want!

The word is out, the boys are back!

The boys are back, back to save the day

The boys are back, Ok

" Thank you boys, that was excellent. Now here's the cast of So Random!."

" Thanks Marshall, we'll be singing Here We Go by Lemonade Mouth."

Whole cast: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Sonny: I wanna make some noise

Whole cast: Stand up, come on, be loud

Tawni: We're gonna raise our voice

Sonny: Come on

Tawni: Come on

Zora: Come on

Sonny: You gotta hear me now

Tawni: You gotta hear me now

Zora: You gotta hear me now

Tawni: Hey now, we no longer wait around

My team stronger than weights mow

Keeps on growing

Our muscles keep on showing

Nico: We came here to make a change

Grady: We came here to rearrange

Nico: We came here cause we believe

Grady: We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Zora: While I've got the microphone

Make sure how I feel is known

All for one, we rock the zone

How I feel to each his own

Nico: All my people treat em' right

We reserve the right to fight

For what we want, for what we need

To the front we shall proceed

Tawni and Sonny: Here we go now

We're ready to go, go, go, go, go

You better run

Cause we don't take no, no, no

So come on

Grady: Determination and will power

Come on, no consideration

We will devour

Tawni, Nico, and Zora: Be heard, be strong, be proud

Tawni: I wanna make some noise

Sonny, Grady, and Tawni: Stand up, come on, be loud

Sonny: We're gonna raise our voice

Tawni: Come on

Zora: Come on

Sonny: Come on

Tawni: You gotta hear me now

Zora: You gotta hear me now

Sonny: You gotta hear me now.

" Thank you guys. That was very revolutionary. Up next we have Chad Dylan Cooper." said Marshall

" Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Don't You Wish You Were Us by Mudslide Crush."

Chad: My girl is hotter than your girl

You know it, you know it

My ride is sweeter than your ride

You know it, you know it

Don't ya wish you were us?

Don't ya wish you were us?

You know I own this party

You know it, you know it

I'm about to steal your girlfriend

I'm about to knock you down

Sorry but your train has left the station

Maybe you should try a permanent vacation

Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

Hey what, don't you wish you were us?

You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.

You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,

No one really likes you that much

Don't you wish you were us?

Yeah, don't you wish you were us?

" Thank you Chad, that was very star powering. Up next we have Tawni Hart." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. I'll be singing Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

Tawni: Chad looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Chad talks to me

I laugh cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

" Thank you Tawni, that was really emotional. Up next we have Nico Harris." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber."

Nico: For you I'd write a symphony

I'd tell the violin to sink or swim

Watch me play for ya

For you I'd be running a thousand miles

Just to get where you are

Step to the beat of my heart

I don't need a whole lot

But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world

Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one

Giving you all this attention

Baby, listen

I just need somebody to love

I,I don't need to much

Just somebody to love

Somebody to love

I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear

I just need somebody to love

I need somebody

I, I need somebody

I need somebody

I, I need somebody to love

" Thanks Nico, that was lovely. Up next we have So Random and Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. " Thanks Marshal, we'll be singing It's On by the Camp Rock 2 cast."

Nico: Drums

Grady: A little guitar, please

Nico: One, two, three, four

Sonny: I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me

I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up

We're gonna take you for a ride

Tawni: Let's go

We got you going

Get in the vibe

Everybody, put your hands to the sky

Buckle up

We're gonna take you, take you high

So Random: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Nico: Okay now, are you ready? Yeah

Grady: One, two

One, two, three, four

Penelope: Showstoppin, when I step in the place

Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board

Come on, let's ride the wave

Sonny: Let's go, let's go

We just do what we do

Watch me break and pop

I'll pass it to you

You wanna rock like us

Cause we're never second place

Mackenzie Falls: Show me, show me,show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top

Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock, we let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

" Thank you guys, that was competitive. Up next we have Zora Lancaster." said Marshall. " Thanks Marshall, I'll be singing Walking On Sunshine by Aly&AJ."

Zora: I used to think maybe you love me

Now, baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day

When you knock on my door

Now, every time I go for the mail box

Gotta hold myself down

Cos I just can't wait till you write me

You're coming around

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh

And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now

And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now, yeah

"Thank you Zora, that was very enthusiastic. Up next we have the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random." said Marshall. "Tahnks Marshall. We'll be singing Waving Flag by Young Artists For Haiti."

All: When I get older

I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like wavin' flag

Trevor: Born from a throne

Older than Rome

But violent prone

Poor people zone

Chloe: But it's my home

All I have known

Devon: Where I got grown

but now its gone

Tawni: Out of the darkness

in came the carnage

threatening my very survival

Grady: Fractured my streets

and broke all my dreams

Chad and Zora: now Feels like defeat to wretched retreat

All: So we struggling

Nico: Fighting to eat

All: And we wonderin

Nico: If we'll be free

Sonny: We cannot wait for some fateful day

it's too far away so right now I'll say

All: When I get older

I will get stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

Ahhho ahhho ahhho

Chloe: So many wars, settling scores

Devon: All that we've been through

and now there is more

Penelope: I hear them say love is the way

Grady: Love is the answer that's what they say

Tawni: But were not just dreamers

of broken down grievers

Chad and Zora: Our hand will reach us

and we will not see ya

Nico: This can't control us

no it can't hold us down

Trevor: We gon pick it up even though we still struggling

Nico: Au nom de la survie (In the name of survival)

All: and we wondering

Nico: Battant pour nos vies (Fighting for our lives)

All: We patiently wait

for some other day

Zora and Chad: That's too far away so right now I say

All: When I get older

I will get stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

When I get older

I will get stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

Nico: Uhh- well alright

How come when the media stops covering

and there's a little help from the people

we forget about the people still struggling

and assume that its really all love again nahh

see we don't have to wait for things to break apart

if you weren't involved before it's never too late to start

you probably think that it's too far to even have to care

well take a look at where you live what if it happened there?

you have to know the urge to make a change lies within

and we can be the reason that they see their flag rise again

Sonny and Trevor: When I get older

I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a wavin flag

Devon: and then it goes back

Grady: and then it goes back

Sonny: Then it goes back

All: When I get older

I will be stronger

They'll call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes bqack

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

When I get older

I will be stronger

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

And then it goes back

Zora and Chad: When I get older

When I get older

I will be stronger

Just like a waving flag.

"Thank you guys, that was very cool. Up next we haveChad Dylan Cooper and Zora Lancaster." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. We'll be singing Something About Sunshine by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret."

Chad: Wake up to the blue sky

Grab your shades

And let's go for a ride

Breakfast by the ocean

We'll do the lunch at Sunset and Vine

Chad and Zora: Every days a dream in California

Every night the stars come out to play

Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby

I'm seeing you in a light

Out for this world for the first time, baby

Ohhh its alright

There's something about the sunshine

There's something about the sun-sh-sh-sh-shine

Chad: In Hollywood we're rocking

In Malibu we hang out and chill

Zora: It's all about the shopping

From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Chad and Zora: Everywhere's a scene

And now we're in it

I don't wanna paint this town alone

When I see your smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby

I'm seeing you in a whole new light

LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying

Oh, its so right

Chad: Now that you're here

Zora: Now that you're here

Chad: It's suddenly clear

Zora: It's suddenly clear

Chad and Zora: The Suns coming through I never knew

whatever I do it's better with you

Zora: It's better with you

Zora: There's something about the sunshine baby

Chad: something about it

Zora: I'm seeing you in a whole new light

Chad: whole new light

Zora: Out of this world for the first time baby

Chad: Yeah

Zora: Oh, it's alright

Chad: its alright

Chad: There's something about the sunshine baby

Zora: something about it

Chad: I'm seeing you in a whole new light

Zora: whole new light

Chad: Out of this world for the first time baby

Zora: Ohhh

Chad: Oh, its alright

Zora: Its alright

Chad and Zora: There's something about the sunshine, baby

I'm seeing you in a whole new light

And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying

Oh, it's alright

" Thanks guys, that was wonderful. Up next we have the cast of Mackenzie Falls." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall, we'll be singing I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas."

Whole cast: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good, night

Trevor: A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good, night

Devon: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a gonna be a good, good, night

Chad: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Trevor: Tonight's the night, lets live it up

I got my money, lets spend it up

Go out and smash it like oh my gosh

Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

Penelope: I know that we'll have a ball

Chloe: If we get down and go out and just lose it all

Penelope: I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Chloe: Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Devon: Fill up my cup, mazel tov

Look at her dancing, just take it off

Let'a paint the town, we'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Whole cast: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

And do it and do it, let's live it up

And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

" Thank you guys, that was very collaborative. Up next we have Tawni and Sonny." said Marshall. "We'll be singing Watch Me by Bella Thorne and Zendaya."

Tawni: I don't need no one

To tell me how to feel the beat

I don't need no beat

To tell me how to move my feet

Sonny: Just go and do what you do

Cuz there's nothing to prove

Tawni: I'm just being me W-Watch Me do me

I don't need no magazine

To tell me who to be

I don't need to pose

For p-p-paparazzi

Sonny: Just keep the cameras flashin

To try and catch this action

Tawni: I'm just me, w-watch me do me, me, me, me

Sonny: Light up the floor

Play me one more

Tawni: Let me hear that

" Thanks girls, that was very hip- hoppish. Up next we have our final; act which is Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper." said Marshall. "Thanks Marshall. We'll be singing Love That Let's Go by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus."

Tawni: There's a gold frame

that sits by my window

And my heart breaks

A little more each time I try,

to picture the memory inside

Chad: There's an old book

that's too hard to read it.

But if you look,

you'd see how you look through my eyes,

But now one more chapter's gone by,

and I know…

Tawni and Chad: It's time to move on;

even though I'm not ready.

I've got to be strong,

and trust where you're heading

Even though it's not easy

Chad: Not easy

Chad and Tawni: right now the right kind of love…

Is a love that lets go

Chad: Go, go, go

" Thanks guys, that was very sweet. Well friends that concludes our Kareoke Night. I'm Marshall Pike. Good night." said Marshall.


End file.
